


Cocktail Chronicles

by TheNightWatcher



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic, This Is A Commentary (Webseries)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before the Dark Men Was A Copy..., Before the Darkmen came a Copy, Blues is tired of it all, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Elderly Advice, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Found Squad, Friendship, Ghetto, Homosexuality, If there was a Copy Rock why isn't there a Copy Blues, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mrs.Brown is a taken old lady who likes to have fun, Mrs.Brown is going to make things right, Mrs.Brown quickly becomes everyones therapist, Mrs.Brown wordlessly adopts some of the robots as her own Grandchildren, Rock just wants to speak to his brother, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Transgender, Transphobia, early 2000's, pronoun confusion, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: Breakman used to be one of Dr.Wily's best robots. After he left, Dr.Wily was angry beyond belief. To get back at the traitor; he created a copy to match 'Protoman's' abilities. ...However, since when have his robots ever acted the way he wanted them to be? This new robot doesn't act like the others and speaks oddly too. Since when did  Dr.Wily's robots get crazier beyond comprehension?[Enter Mrs. Brown...The new kind of crazy.]Meanwhile, Mrs.Brown wonders how the hell she woke up in a world full of robots...And now she's a robot herself! Oh Lord, she *knew* she should've gone to church last Sunday.





	1. The Damn Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy...  
> This series takes place during the early 2000's. Let's flip a coin on the current country for Megaman...Japan, or United States?

_...What the hell kind of  _ drugs _ have I been taking? _ This single thought sprouted in the woman’s mind when she had opened her tired eyes to an area of nothing but green and blue static lines. Numbers floated around, occasionally bumping into one another. The whole location was a garbled mess, pushed together in a complicated haste. There was nothing to understand, and frankly, she didn’t want to.  _ This place looks like what teenagers are obsessed with these days.  _ Flat, no life, and certainly time-consuming to understand. Honestly, she’ll never get it. What’s the appeal in electronic devices that can’t do what humans do?

Either way, this dream was very peculiar and uncomfortable. Piña made a mental note to ask her neighbor about the bundle of blunts given days before. Perhaps the drugs went bad, a poisonous batch. The only harm appeared to be crazy dreams, not that she was complaining too much. A ‘five’ went past her face, too close for comfort. The slow-moving integers were like letters, reminding her of Scramble. 

_ What kind of shit is this?  _ She attempted to lift a hand but found herself unable to do so. Annoyance crossed her line of thought.  _ God Damn it. Did my arthritis get a major upgrade?  _ Although that alone, was likely rare. Drugs also can’t be ruled out just yet.  _ I’ll have to talk to Sister Shirley. Her dealer might be sneaking in some horrible shit. _ The woman closed her eyes, willing her limbs to respond. They didn’t, and so she called upon her Lord. She prayed and prayed, eyes closed and mind focused. 

The woman felt a tug.

_ Hmph. _ It’s been awhile since Piña experienced a lucid dream, but the woman was willing to pass this one up. Craziness wasn’t her style, no way. An occasional adrenaline rush was fine, but this? Not on her life.  _ I don’t need no technology shoving numbers in my face,  _ And the mere idea her brain conjured this event up, greatly offended her. 

At least she was finally waking up...As her surroundings were growing dark. The numbers faded, and the only sounds she managed to hear was a faint rumble, like a tired vacuum. Piña was almost relieved to wake up. The old woman must’ve left the heater on due to the noise. No matter. She was coming to, fingers feeling less achy than usual. Did she fall on the floor? Her back was on some type of hard, cool surface. Well, Piña didn’t feel pain, so she must be okay. The woman has to get up. There are many things to do today, and catching up with Sister Shirley was one of them. Firstly, the stunted blunts.

“Rise…! Copy Breakman!” An unfamiliar voice bellowed, raspy but demanding.

_ Copy what? _ Yet she felt her body rise, and Piña quickly realized the stupid-as-hell ‘name’ was directed at her. An immediate frown formed on her face, and she rounded on the person a foot away. “The hell did you just call me? Copy  _ what? _ I ain’t no damn copy.” Her vision landed on a white man with peculiar sideburns. Despite his wide eyes, Piña pressed on with her annoyance. “Sonny, the only thing ‘copy’ is your bushy ass mustache. I’ve seen how many of those, and each of them look muddier than the last! Have you even once shaved that shit? Whew!” She gaped to emphasize her point but paused when noticing another person in the corner of the dimly lit room. Piña ignored the frozen white coated idiot and stared ahead at this new being with a shiny metal piece on his head.

A dark blue and white figure leaned on a wall, appearing to look all strong and cool. While in reality...

“...Are you supposed to be some kind of Naruto character?” Piña was genuinely confused.  _ What kind of cosplay shit... Definitely the drugs. _ She mentally put together. _ No more white willow, not taking that again, no way.  _ “Oh damn, where  _ is  _ this?” Her question was legitimate, but the look of disapproval on the ninja’s(at least he looks like one?) face proved otherwise. Piña had half a mind to yell profanity at the two people who probably kidnapped her, but refrained in favor of finding a weapon.  _ Pull out now, questions later. _

Her hands reached into her wig with a different texture feel--  _ Wait a second. _ This isn’t her wig.  _ And my knife isn’t there, either.  _ How else is she going to defend herself? Her purse isn’t here...Where  _ is _ here?

The man she roasted seconds before finally recovered. He released a heavy breath of exasperation, slamming a hand onto his face. “ _ Another _ failure? Where did I go wrong on this one? It hasn’t even been five minutes!” The sideburn wearing man grumbled. He wore a scientist-like jacket, and so Piña assumed he was some type of doctor. In the corner of her eyes, she viewed a title labeled to the man in front of her. 

_ [Creator: Dr. Albert Wily]  _  Piña made a swift connection she didn’t want to believe, glancing at her fingers. The digits were covered with slightly dark red gloves. She gaped upon finding another realization. Her limbs were moving easily and said arms and legs didn’t shake from tremors. It was a damned miracle! No wait, this was impossible. There’s no way she could be young again, better not get her hopes up.

“Wait, shit. Am I dead?”  _ This isn’t some kind of Frankenstein shit, is it? Come back to life in a new zombie body?  _ She didn’t  _ feel  _ dead, but instead, lively more than ever. In fact, Piña would be celebrating if it weren’t for the two strangers nearby. 

Dr.Wily groaned. “Something must be wrong with Copy Breakman. It’s likely a screw loose. Hmph! There isn’t much time left, but I’m going to have to fix him.  _ I _ certainly didn’t program him with profanity.” A wrench was pulled out, and the sight only added more and more questions to Piña’s mind. His incorrect pronoun sparked her back to reality. A retort in her mind, died out when the wrench came closer. 

“Did you say  _ fix? _ ” She blurted, forcing herself to put on a stoic expression when the other actually paused. “No need for that. I’m quite fine,” Her vision stared at the text box in the corner. “...Dr.Wily.” Piña would’ve cringed if she wasn’t an old woman with years of experience. She watched the scientist stare into her eyes with sharp observance. Piña refused to give in, and a staring contest sprouted for a minute.

“Ah, so you’re working now?” The man huffed, lowering the offending metal. Instead, he rudely knocked on her head, a metallic sound echoing. 

Piña resisted a reaction by thinking of positive thoughts. The other in the corner only further tested her wavering trepidation. Still, he was better than this ‘Wily’ character. ...She was highly tempted to bite his hand. Then again, that wrench might do damage if it interacts with her, and so she’d rather not risk it. Good God, to be unarmed at the most crucial times…!

“Excellent.” Dr.Wily finally eased up on his crude actions. His eyebrows narrowed as he stood straighter. “Now then, I have a job for you.” And Piña nearly declined with attitude; if it weren’t for the consequences. Instead, ‘Copy Breakman’ decided to lay low, eyes remaining on the one in front of her. Multiple insults floated around the silent air, never to be heard.

“Are you certain about that, Doctor?” The ‘cool’ guy finally spoke up. His red eyes allowed Piña to wonder if he had contacts or some other shit like that. That color wasn’t natural. “He doesn’t seem to be in his right mind.” Suspicion was tossed in her direction, and Piña glared with the same hostility right back.

“Shut it, Shadowman. I know what I’m doing. You robot masters like to question me, but remember who built you.” Dr.Wily grunted in reply, reaching into his pocket and revealing a device.

“...Of course, Doctor.” 

_ Shadowman? Breakman? Crepes. He can’t name for a scrap of food on his plate.  _ Piña took this chance to view the room they were in. It was a lab of some sorts, the high amounts of technology made her head spin. There were buttons on buttons, and wires around almost every corner. Not another word left her mouth as she took in the area. Finally, her sight drifted to her gloved hands, and the scarlet gauntlets attached to her legs. 

_...I’ve ain’t never have been feeling so  _ fine, _ before. _ Even  _ if _ she was dressed oddly. Piña wasn’t about to complain. Is it possible for her to walk like this?  _ I just to figure out where I am, then I’ll be on my merry way. _ Far the  _ hell _ away from these ninnies. Old or not, she could still recognize crazies on the spot. Her family contained many of  _ those _ , that’s for sure.

Piña viewed the one with the sideburns gesture her to follow. A wave of puzzlement and hesitancy halted her movement; but when the Wily-fellow scrunched up his eyebrows, she slid off the metallic table. Piña stumbled, unsure how to walk properly without her cane. The usual weight on her limbs had magically vanished, however, and so Piña gained control, much to her own amazement. Her whole day seemed bright despite the dangerous event she’s been tossed into.  _ Dear Lord, I can walk! Ha! _ Her grin disappeared when the man with the white coat watched her cautiously. She could feel another gaze on the back of her neck.

“Hmph.” Dr.Wily turned and led her to the largest computer she’s ever seen. Piña nearly gasped, unaware of how  _ wealthy  _ this person was until now. 

She didn’t get to dwell on such further when her arm was abruptly grabbed and tugged her form forward. Wily was certainly very rude and was shameless to be such. Nonetheless, she glanced upwards to view whatever she was entitled to view. On the screen, were the coordinates and location of ...Something.

_ Look at all that tech-no hooey.  _ Piña could barely understand it. At least she knew what latitude and longitude meant.  _ Not that it’ll tell which numbers will bring me to the nearest station. I’ve been alive long enough to know about how quick the cops move when someone shoots a bullet. _ How will she get the attention of the people in blue without her purse?

“You should already have these coordinates downloaded, but I just wanted to make sure.” Dr. Wily then proceeded to type a couple statements into the keyboard. “I want you to get some money, and make it flashy.” He snorted, and fingers locked together. “You’ll allow that blue  _ pest,” _ The word was grit out. “To see you, then come straight back. You may engage in a fight, but do  _ not _ stay for long, capisce?” These were commands, meant to be swiftly carried out without fail. His arm moved, and a moment later; there was a single piece of clothing in his digits, along with sharp pitch dark shades, and a helmet.

Piña had every reason to start eying him weirdly but settled for a mere salute. Her intentions were several octaves different than his, but she’d agree to stay alive another hour. A pale sun colored scarf was placed around her neck neatly. The shades were placed on not a moment later, acting almost like a regular pair of lens. Lastly, the helmet went on her head, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

Dr.Wily’s features appeared to brighten, and for a moment, Piña thought he had a handsome smile. Eh, but Piña’s taken, even if she kinda  _ isn’t  _ at the same time. Almost a damn shame. “Make me proud, Copy Breakman!” He pressed a button, and a notification resounded at the back of her head. To a normal creation of Wily’s, they would’ve followed as instructed. As for Piña...

‘Copy Breakman’ blankly stared ahead while her mental innards panicked at the number counting down in the corner, instructing her to be still.  _ What? _ Without a second’s pause, the ground left under her feet. Piña exclaimed profanities until she hit the ground again, her peculiar boots coming in contact with a surface.  _ What.The.Fuck. _ Piña could not comprehend what just happened. She was just at this weird ass lab, but now she’s in an alleyway? 

_ Somebody sue my black ass, but I swear I just teleported. Doesn’t that hooey only happen in movies?  _ And anything else was impossible...Right? Things weren’t logical lately, but miracles don’t just keep reoccurring! Finally getting over the shock; Piña took several steps out of the alleyway and into civilization. She shielded herself with a gloved hand. Blinding bright light beamed directly down on her face. 

_ Sunlight...It’s a fine day to be alive. _ She mused, enjoying the moment.  _ It’s been years since I could walk like this. _ She watched people pass her, occupied with their own business. Screw everything, for just a few minutes.  _...I’ll simply take a walk. _

And that is what the old soul, did. Piña strolled through the concrete sidewalks, passing people and buildings of stores. She kept treading aimlessly at a steady pace. The reason to rush had long flown over her head and Piña decided this was  _ her _ moment. This town was different than what she's used to, and so was the population, but she couldn’t care less. 

At least, until Piña bumped into someone. The newly-walking person yelped but ended up brushed by the crowd of people fast-walking by. There was no control over her surroundings as backgrounds began to blur from the spinning. After being pushed around for moments without end, she crashed into a door, a bit irritated by the mere audacity of people. How dare they treat an old lady like this? Hmph.

To avoid further harm, Piña stepped into the building she was in front of. The inside revealed people behind glass. They were speaking to customers. Money was being carefully deposited or taken out. Piña has done this process many times before.  _ A bank?  _ Her original goal came back.  _ I suppose I can ask them. _ As locals know their way around. She felt stares, but Piña didn’t look back as she calmly waited in line with the rest of the civilians.

_...Why the hell do I feel so damn short? _ Piña pondered on this thought while she waited, and eventually, it was her turn to talk with the employee next. A few steps later, and she was facing a woman with beautiful brown hair. She wore a shirt matching the bank’s logo, representing her status as a worker. A bit too much red lipstick, but the woman behind the screen was pretty regardless. Hazel eyes stared at Piña in slight nervousness, and the older soul waved her hand in dismissal of the odd atmosphere.

“Good morning, dear.” A hint of formality. Piña didn’t react when the other gave her a weird look.

“O-Oh, good morning...S-Sir? D-Do you need something?” The woman managed to ask politely, but Piña didn’t find her light joke funny. Just this once, she’ll let it pass, since this old girl had places to be.   


“Yes, baby girl,” The woman behind the glass seemed to cringe, and Piña nearly asked what’s wrong with her. Instead, she pressed on. “I need directions.” Her gloved hands rested on the metal surface holding up the barrier. Piña barely reached the metal, and she found herself wondering about her shortened height again.

“Directions…?” The other breathed. 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I said, baby girl. Now, can you help me?” Piña watched the other fold her hands, long fingers disappearing from view. The younger person fixed herself, sitting straighter.  _ At least this means she won’t be giving me attitude. _ A logical part of her mind commented.

“...Of course, sir. Where to?” Her hazel eyes adapted a strange sort of calm, but Piña wasn’t paying much attention to that. 

“Ma’dam.” Piña interrupted, tapping her clothed fingers on the metal.

“...I’m sorry?”   


“I’m a _woman._ ” Piña voiced hotly. “You will address me as such.” The use of male pronouns was beginning to itch at her nerves. She won’t tolerate it any longer; not from anyone who wasn’t able to actively threaten her anyways.

“...You are?” The dumbfounded expression only fueled Piña unadulterated frustration. 

“Is this how you treat your customers?” Gloved fingers clenched into fists. The nametag on the woman was ‘Sally.’  She had half a mind to spew insults at this rude ninny! The perturbation on the other’s face was beginning to show through her hazel hues, but Piña merely scoffed. Ugh, who has time for this? “Just give me directions to the damn nearest station! I’m exhausted…”  The glove-wearing person grumbled, pleasant mood gone.

“R-Right…” Sally appeared to tremble just a bit, and Piña softened in her stern stare.

“What’s going on here?” A demand, alerting Piña to one with higher status in the workforce of this building. Another woman appeared next to the hazel-eyed one. Her eyes were brown, matching her curled hair. Whoever she was, the bank had gone quiet. A tense atmosphere had settled, but Piña was never one to retreat. The apparent ‘boss’ looked to the unusually frozen red lipped lady. “Is he bothering you?” The question was asked as if Piña wasn’t there.

“Honey, I ain’t bothering nobody. It was just the incorrect use of pronouns I was correcting,” Piña paused. “Which it seems I need to do that  _ again. _ ”  _ You’re all being very rude toward me. _

“...Incorrect use of pronouns?” The new woman voiced, obviously dumbfounded.

“She,” The woman with hazel eyes slowly corrected, eyes not leaving Piña. Sally’s knuckles were turning white. “You mean, ‘is  _ she _ bothering you?’ ’” Her whisper was more of a pleading tone, but no one noticed. Sally shrink a bit in her chair.

“...Ah. I know that condition.” The taller woman spoke confidently. “I didn’t know people with such a mental illness existed, huh.” Her curt comment was a slap in the face. Both Piña and Sally jolted. A facet turned fearful while another looked downright murderous. The brown-eyed person looked indifferent. “Don’t worry, Sally. I’ll handle this.” 

“Transgender?” Piña hissed in a high pitch, nearly surprised at how her voice didn’t crack. “I’m a _ woman,  _ you closed minded…!”

“No no, it’s okay ‘ma’am.’ We can help you. How about we calm down and call up a therapist? I’m sure they can help diagnose you. Transgenderism is serious and all, but it’s not as bad as being queer; so you’ll be fine after a few years. Perhaps.” The nameless woman replied coolly.

At that moment, Piña’s mind was swarmed with multiple thoughts.

_ “Grandma...I don’t want to be gay. Everyone is gonna make fun of me.” _

Piña twitched, her eye unable to mimic the said action. The nameless woman was mouthing off another comment, but the older soul’s attention was on her inner workings.

_ This...Ignorant ass bitch! _ She was attacking Piña’s family. This was a direct verbal attack. Aimed at her, her many grandchildren, sons-in-law, and daughters-in-law. The exact fears a select few of her grandkids had. The very same statements  _ This is mother fucking unacceptable.  _ Her hand was building up energy, and she welcomed it. Even with both women watching with expressions equivalent to fear; she was going to punch through this glass. 

Piña Colada Brown was going to physically knock that woman’s ass up. Piña may not have a knife, but she can still jack someone up with these new fists. Cuts and bruises  _ guaranteed.  _

“Now  _ see _ here!” And something went off. Without a second later; the energy gathered in her hand had exploded. The blast was a reddish purple, ruining the ceiling. Rubble fell, hitting the metal surface and smacking the glass. The barrier shattered immediately, shards raining down on Piña’s outstretched arm and face. Strangely, she wasn’t cut. Her eyes were on the new weapon one of her hands held. Scratch that.  _ Her hand became the fucking weapon.  _ Silence followed after the event. A fragile quiet fell over the bank, every human being had ice in their veins.

Piña moved her cannon-like hand an inch, and someone screamed bloody murder.

People scattered to leave the building. Screams of terror resounded as Piña tried to make sense of what was happening. She watched Sally swiftly pull her stunned boss elsewhere, leaving the old soul alone while the bank quickly emptied. Terrified yells and shrieks still sounded outside, but Piña wasn’t paying attention to that.

Her attention was on the leftover glass, showing her reflection. 

_ I look mighty fine with these visors.  _ Besides that though, her mind drifted as she took in her new features. Piña swiftly took ahold of her helmet and tugged it off. Brown hair descended upon being freed, and the old soul inspected her new face.  _...Lord, wake me up. This must be a nightmare or something very shitty.  _ Gloved fingers pressed against her cheek, but the surface wasn’t soft despite how the skin looked. In fact, the skin didn’t feel right, unnatural. 

Skin color was a  _ whole other _ issue, but it was best not to focus on that point. The situation was dire enough.

_ I look like a handsome young man… _ Piña’s mind supplied in amazement despite the underlying panic.  _ That’s likely why those fellas referred to me as a male. Oh dear. My bad.  _ Her thoughts wandered to possible apologies and slight guilt but snapped back to reality when a familiar sound blared through the area. She’s heard this siren many times before. Back in her young days, and even the present. There’s no mistaking this sound.

_ The cops are here. And judging by those damn lights… _ Red and blue flashed outside the glass windows.  _ They have already surrounded the place. God damn it!  _ Which was obviously highly unfortunate for her.  _ Looks like I’m not coming out of this one without some kind of plan. _ What plan? Since when do little old ladies like her have to outsmart the cops?  _ This may...Be difficult for someone with frail limbs, like me. _ She looked at her reflection again, mind swarming.  _ Then again, I suppose I’m not like that now. _ Rich excitement shot through her, and Piña affectionately tapped her weapon. 

_ Very much right, me. You’re not ‘you’ at this moment. You’re...Someone else. At least, for a moment.  _ Determination burned through her very core.  _ And that very same ‘me’ will get me out of here. _ She’ll prove her innocence her own way.  _ That _ was the Piña Colada method. She kicked flexed her metal gauntlets before shoving the helmet back over her head. The old soul felt anew despite the odd situation she was stuck in. Piña glanced at the back, then to the front doors.

_ I’d be a fool to escape out the front. _ She’s seen this scene too many times on Cops. How many idiots decide to leave out the front doors in a rush? Too many.  _ There’s probably a window in one of the offices in the back. _ A faint thought reminded her to grab money, but Piña shoved it down.  _ I ain’t stealing no damn money! _ Why would she, because some man younger than her ordered her to do so?

_  
_ No, Piña was too prideful and stubborn for that.

She moved her legs to the back and rested a hand on the door. Twisting her non-weapon hand, the knob opened easily. How lucky. Piña allowed a satisfied grin to appear before throwing the door open. She nearly jumped when another nearby door was roughly shoved open, resulting in a brief mental quickscope of what occurred. Her senses heightened on alert before she could stop herself; it was an odd unwelcome feeling. Piña swiftly spun on her heels to inspect the intruder.

Someone had bravely entered the bank.

Piña couldn’t stop staring, and the other appeared to be in the same stunned daze as she was. 

The quiet was stiff and puzzling. The rubble was nearly a forgotten mess on the floor, flashing police lights barely in sight.

It was a boy, one in different shades of blue. He was wearing armor, and every piece was made from of some kind of metal. His eyes were a sky blue to match the design, but Piña couldn’t find any real emotion in the hues. This was supposed to be a normal boy, but there was something  _ off _ about him. His eyes were unnerving to her, and apparently the other thought the same of herself. He seemed wary but also confused by her appearance. 

“Protoman…?”

His voice was enough to snap her out of it. Piña directed her weapon on him, and the other did the same in response.

“Wait!” The boy in blue called despite not lowering his weapon. “We don’t have to fight. Please, just…” He didn’t get a chance to say another word as Piña blasted a shot at him. There was a yell from his direction, but Piña darted away, soon crashing through the window of the backroom’s office. Glass flew, and sirens blared, but the old soul wasn’t paying attention to any of that. She only wanted to get out of there. Away from the strange boy matching a weapon similar to her’s. 

Even as Piña sped down the street, with velocity faster than she’s ever been, quick metal footsteps followed almost close behind. 

The unofficial game was on.


	2. Ain't Nobody Need To Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piña vs Mega Man.
> 
> Misunderstandings and trickery only gets deeper.

In her younger days, Piña had a lot of brushes with death and close calls. This wasn't the first time she's been running from someone, though it's been some time with her old age. The aged woman wasn't a stranger to the sudden jolt or overflow of a rush when the time arose. Now about the feeling currently running through her veins...This?

This wasn't adrenaline. Whatever was flowing through her  _definitely_  wasn't adrenaline, and no one can tell her otherwise! Although to give props, the effect was still fueling her movements as if she was on a can of Red Bull.

While Piña fled, several thoughts swarmed through her head. Seconds later, a yellow sphere of ( _oh Lord, that's dangerous as hell!)_ energy came close to hitting her boots and Piña banished whatever thoughts she had left. The glowing sphere narrowly missed, sending her a few centimeters forward from the ground's recoil. She managed not to hinder her fast-moving feet, prompting to leap forward and grab the edge of a building before parkouring her way up and onto the roof.

Whoever this weird-ass boy was, he certainly wasn't playing around. He may be a young sonny but this fellow can handle a  _gun_  if he wanted to.

Speaking of which, who in their right mind decided to give that kind of overpowered weapon to  _children?_  Piña would be busy beating his parents' asses if she wasn't about to get capped by the strange child in blue. Wait, did such a weapon even  _exist?_

"What kind of future-type shit-" Piña voiced before jumping a roof. To her horror, the one in armor appeared to have climbed after her. She was unable to dodge as he performed one of those high kicks you only see in the movies. The aged woman hissed as she was sent a distance away, sliding across the roof and skitting off the edge, gravity eager to tug her down. On reflex, her gloved hands shot out and grabbed the brick roof's corner. Her legs moved so she could find a way down.

Piña glanced below to view a safe spot to land. She froze, however, when the lethal hum of a weapon resounded near her face. The air around the area stilled as she took the liberty to stare possible death in the face.

"Woah there," The aged soul spoke, voice quiet despite the quivering in her legs as they dangled freely. Her vision remained on the glow inside the boy's blaster between her eyes. "How about you  _don't_  shoot a defenseless little ol' me? Don't you have any respect for your elders?" Was this teasing death? Piña didn't know, but she damn sure didn't want to be shot point blank either. "Don't shoot." She spoke gently again, eyes still on the light of apparent doom waiting for her.

"I don't  _want_  to shoot you!" The one in blue voiced his discontent, face

showing signs of being upset. "Breakman-Protoman- Whoever you are! You  _keep_  running away! How are we supposed to talk this out if you never say anything, then just  _run?_ " His statements nearly fell on deaf ears as the robot hanging from the edge didn't reply. Viewing the other's eyes was impossible as well, as her shades did an excellent job of hiding whatever panic was present. "Protoman...I need to know  _what side you're on._ " His question demanded an appeal.

"I don't know about everyone else; but I'm on whatever side  _you're_  on," Piña blurted, but shrunk back a little as the one with the weapon merely squinted his peculiar eyes. "I mean," She tried her best not to wince. "Uhh, what were we speaking about?" A smile forced its way onto her lips as Piña tried to seem innocent. Unfortunately, the frown on the other's lips indicated her attempt seemed to do the exact opposite.

A sharp sound flew through the air.

Piña barely had time to react as a literal piece of metal cut harmlessly passed her and into shot her captor. Not a second later the target yelped, pained by the sudden attack. He fell back with a cry while Piña barely registered a faint pulse of  _something_  comforting nearby. Her feet finally made contact with the wall and the confidence to escape grew. She leaped off and landed on the sidewalk after a semi-long fall.

The impact may have resulted in damage to the concrete but Piña's mind had already switched to more important matters. Like _staying the hell alive._  She barely made it a few yards before side-jumping a loose shot from behind.  _Damn_ , he wasn't playing games! That could've taken her arm straight  _off! ..._ And Piña likes her new mobile arms. She'd rather not lose them to some blue hippie, child or not!

The aged soul was passing by a darkened ally-way and for a quick second, she paused. The hesitation was enough for a grip to latch onto her arm and roughly tug her into the awaiting darkness without enough time for a single peep.

"Don't let go of my hand unless you want to be caught." The naruto-cosplayer curtly hissed, pulling Piña further away from the danger she was just in. Piña, the wise old soul, only opened her mouth seconds later.

"Uhh, yeah. Sure thing, Naruto-looking fella…Yeah." She barely noticed the annoyed glare tossed in her direction as the aged soul took note of how her surroundings looked different than it did moments before. "What the hell did you just do?" Piña was almost in  _awe_ , everything was dark but she could see the peculiar ninja-loving cosplayer clear as day. ...Which remained the religious woman of her missing cross.

"Quiet." The cosplayer murmured again, a bit harshly despite the cool tone.

...Piña only shut up because she heard fast familiar footsteps of her assailant.

The blue armored boy soon ran past the area they were in, and eventually, the area's only sounds were the distinct wails of police sirens. The old soul then looked to the tall ninja-like person and held her questions until he led her out of the dark space. "Mind telling me what the hell you just did?" She repeated her question, stumbling when the blast of colors stunned her. The sudden switch must've caused a bit of a strain.

While she stared at him, an annoying window popped up in the corner of her vision. Reminded of her weird-ass dream, Piña scowled and tried wiping it away mentally. Surprisingly the action worked, and the impossible event closed.  _I thought those damn drugs wore off..._  Obviously not, looks like she'll need to rest or something.

"I merely hid us in a shadow." Her savior explained, taking a step ahead but staying alongside the building's walls in the ally. He glanced left and gained a bit of light to him. "It seems Mega Man lost track of you." The metal on his head seemed threatening as he glared down at the shorter her. "Which likely  _wouldn't_  have happened if I didn't intervene. What were you  _doing?_ " The question only scrambled Piña's mind.

"Err," There was no correct answer to this.

"Nevermind. I could already tell you were quite a handful ever since you were activated." The ninja-cosplayer appeared to sigh. "That's another reason why the doctor sent me, I suppose." He gestured her to follow, and Piña only did so to avoid further conflict. They had to lay low, which meant moving along slowly and out of sight. "If he found you out, you would've been killed on the  _spot."_

The aged soul shivered, glancing to her own weapon which felt cold. She moved it, and the ready blaster remained docile upon command.

"You could've at least had the decency to defend yourself. will not be pleased." Defend herself? Against a  _child?_

Piña had no idea what kind of fucked-up-situation she was involved in, and so she chose to bluff. "Can you blame me? The kid's got them moves." The aged soul even went as far as to cross her arms and try her best to look 'cool' as her grandchildren would say over digital media. " 'Didn't think he could perform a specialized jump so far in the air either.  _Damn._ " The old person did her best not to feel ill.

The ninja gave her a weird look, which Piña caught almost immediately. "What  _now_?" She blurted, despite her nerves itching to tell the other of all the faults he had.

"You have...An odd accent with your program." The ninja-cosplayer spoke almost in puzzlement as his unnatural red eyes remained on her. "Where on Earth did you get it from?" His question seemed innocent, but to her...No.

The offense was taken.  _Greatly._

"Now see here, ...Whatever the hell you like to be called-"

"My designation is Shadowman." The taller person bluntly gave out his name.

"Sandwich," Piña continued harshly.

" _Shadowman."_

"Right. Sandman," She didn't notice how the other sighed heavily. "My accent is  _none of your damn business._ You hear me?  _None._ " Piña scowled, "While I'm damn grateful you saved me, I won't tolerate anyone disrespecting the way I speak. You hear?" He didn't seem affected, and Piña's mood spiked downwards. She glared daggers at the concrete. "Fucking disrespectful looking…"

Shadowman finally gave her a stern stare, and she swiftly shut up. "I will respect your wishes, but  _I won't accept your disrespect either._ " Suddenly the blade on his head seemed shiner and several times more dangerous. "Listen,  _Copy._ " He warned with narrowed eyes. "Any other Wilybot would've taken your words as one of  _challenge._  And considering the fact you were just activated... Be careful what you say." With that, he walked faster, leaving Piña to hurriedly catch up.

The silence was static.

"...You don't act like  _him_  in the slightest." Shadowman glanced down at her again, but Piña didn't bristle this time around. She only kept silent, observing her weapon and gloved hand. "I suppose that's a blessing. Not all robots are as  _colorful_  and  _animated_  as you." It sounded like an insult, but the smaller person was doing her best to keep up with this information.

"Wait, so that boy was a  _robot?_ " Her eyes glanced to her weapon. Were they  _all_ robots? ...Even her?

What  _in the_ _ **fuck**_ _?_

"...You didn't know? Didn't your processors register him as the main enemy? You should've received a whole data profile on his stats. " This time, Shadowman sounded confused himself. He paused in his walking to inspect the other, startling the aged soul as he offered a hand. "Take my hand. I will supply the appropriate fix." His eyes (strange as they were) already said volumes how he wouldn't take  _no_  for an answer.

Piña grit her teeth and grabbed his hand, fully unprepared for the amount of presence Shadowman gained upon contain. She felt like coughing despite lacking real lungs, and she felt a tiny mental swift flip  _on._  A feeling of appeasement fell over the shoulder, and the previous feelings she felt toward the bank faded.

He let go, and the aged soul retreated backward a few steps, bring her gloved hand to her other arm. That was the weirdest shit she's ever felt, and drugs didn't cause it."Damn." She hissed, but Shadowman didn't react to her colorful banter.

"I don't know how you did it, but it appears you turned the main assignments off by yourself. Either that or accidentally forgot to make sure you were stable." He turned a corner, and Piña moved to catch up with a light swear. "It should work now." The ninja seemed to close his eyes for a moment. "We're going to teleport out. Any further questions?" Shadowman didn't appear like he wanted more questioning.

"Yeah," Piña grumbled. "Who their right mind decided to give a child  _a fucking weapon?_ " Robot or no robot, he looked like a little child fresh out of kindergarten. Does that not seem  _wrong_  to people? Promoting school shootings, that's what it is. Disgusting.

Shadowman sighed and the aged soul debated if robots could feel emotions judging by her interactions today. "His choice, primarily. That's the world we currently live in." The words fell through the wind, reaching the aged soul's ears not most definitely not her spirit.

Piña crossed her arms, investigating the countdown of seconds they had left. She watched an insect fly by.

"Bullshit."

Shadow didn't give any verbal response, but Piña continued anyway with an impatient foot.

"You think that's just how the world is? Due to actions of arrogant pricks who can't fight one-on-one for shit?" Piña would've spat at the ground if there weren't seconds left. "Bullshit. That's the kind of shit-talk that defends racism and whatever the  _fuck else_  exists. Don't you tell me; 'that's just how the world is' crap. 'Cause that's just utter bullshit." She turned to face him, shades only adding intimidation to her words.

"You're mighty grown but you obviously got a lot to learn." As most young or some middle-aged adults do. "The world you live in is the world you  _choose_  to live in. Don't you let anyone tell you otherwise." And before Shadowman would even blink; the two had teleported off to the selected coordinates.

When they arrived at 's main location, Piña stomped off. Her metal feet looked to have some sort of limp. "Now don't worry about dear old me so quickly. I got some research to do." Piña barely managed a few steps before Shadowman picked her up by her waist. He carried her like a lightweight. "The hell?" She blurted, but the taller robot was already taking her down the hall.

"Mechanical assistance. You injured your left foot. Likely during that freefall of yours?"

Piña grumbled colorful swears but the ninja robot didn't release her until they found 'their' creator. didn't look pleased, but he fixed up his newly activated robot anyways upon learning from Shadowman about Mega Man's insight about the fake. The ninja robot gave her a tiny nod before disappearing. The aged soul didn't like the glint in Wily's eyes as the lab coat man began to plan aloud with her in his presence.

The aged soul made a dash outside the room when her leg was finally fixed but found herself stuck in one spot when the man called after her.  _How the hell,_  She paused, searching through her new mind to figure out what was keeping her from daredevil-dashing out of this crazed room. Crazy is fucking contagious. Piña didn't want to stick around and catch  _that._

"Just where do you think  _you're_  going?" Wily grumbled, arms crossed.

_To kick your father's ass for creating such a disrespectful little brat,_  Piña slowly turned to him. "Research, sonny. Is that not a thing around here? You know, so I could get off my ass and plan ahead? Damn, I  _could've_  sworn…" She trailed off on purpose, hoping to (agh) please him into letting her ditch.

"Sonny?" The doctor blinked, he looked genuinely confused and paused in his previous upset to observe.

"Yeah, because you're young." Piña bluntly replied.  _Way younger than me. Probably by fifteen years or so._ Likely, but she wouldn't dare ask for his true age. The aged soul can respect that kind of secrecy at least.

...She isn't sure why the other seemed touched by her words of sincerity.

"Why not? You can call me that." He looked amused, and in a better mood than when he was fixing her leg. The lab coat-wearing man waved his hand freely. "Sure sure, go plan. I'll call for you when I have the next appropriate move set up." He began to hum a catchy tune before leaving to his computer and typing in his password.

Piña slowly tip-toed away.

* * *

The ninja-fellow had certainly made himself scarce. Piña couldn't locate him anywhere, and she was already lost in this...Area Wily uses for whatever. Did it count as a living space? What does this man have to live in a dumbass castle, but doesn't seem to have any friends? She wasn't about to run around in a place with obvious traps likely awaiting around the corner. Now that Piña was uh, a 'robot', shouldn't she have some type of GPS? _He just up and got out of here when his ninja-ass got the chance._

Her robot steps finally came to a stop as annoyance finally set in. She sat on the uncomfortable floor, crossing her arms and glaring at the ground.  _You know the-fuck what? I could damn care less._  She'll simply sit here and investigate her new robot abilities. Even if it  _did_ creep her out, a free GPS should be laying around inside her head. Piña was never able to use those things before, but she's gonna have to learn now.

_Alright, you bad bitch. Think._

Minutes passed, and those minutes finally transferred into hours.

Eventually, the aged soul gave up and decided to do what she intended on doing. Plain ol' Research.

Piña wondered about the child-looking robot. She let her vision fade to black before picturing the boy in blue. Upon swimming through her own mind, a sudden window opened up in the corner of her mind. The aged soul didn't shove it away like last time and viewed the tab. She didn't have her prescription glasses but the text looked clear and non-painful to her inner eyes. Piña sped through the details like when she read the bible, humming when she finally finished the basics.

_Mega Man...Aka, Rockman._

A moment of silence.

_He sounds like a video game name._ She rubbed the back of her neck, puzzled by the odd naming. _That, or one of those Flintstones characters._

The hallways if the castle was quiet aside from the occasional footstep far away. Piña may or may not think the place was haunted, and so she remained against the wall, thinking to herself. Instead of ghosts, other robots were likely strolling around and doing...Robot things.

There's no need to jump out the window just yet, though it might come to that.

She mentally pressed further for information, but this time; the aged soul aimed for the being called 'Breakman.' The aged soul found herself curious about the one she was 'created' to imitate. No, Piña didn't plan to intercept him, as all the robots here are already bat-shit scary with all those Grade-A weapons...

Quite a few results popped up, including her own title.

Piña crossed her arms, the habit beginning to settle as she re-read the robot's alias name. As an oldie, and someone who loves music, a grin fell on her face.  _What a classy-ass name._  It's a shame they won't be meeting one another. With a name like that-They've got to have made at least  _one_ musical arrangement, right?

...Can robots create original music? She has her own suspicions but the old soul really didn't know. These robotic fellas seemed awfully animated, but they're still robots. They still aren't living things, lacking cells and all that scientific crap. She should experiment by how far their programmed personality goes.

She may not be a true robot herself, but finding a reliable ally was still at the top of her list. Piña hasn't created a decent relation yet. ...And she certainly wasn't going to attempt anything with that Wily-fellow. Something internally told her doing so would be a huge mistake, and she wasn't about to dismiss her mental gut.

The human-minded robot stood up, finally done with her internal musings.

"Alright," Piña murmured in a low voice, observing a nearby robotic-bird fly over her head, turning a corner. "You can do this. And after, I'll get to church. I'll need an outlet to flush this shit out my system…" And so she strolled off down the halls, head high and back straight. "I could go for a blunt right about now." Even if those blunts are likely what got her into this situation.

The aged soul spent the next few days relaxing and taking things slow with her new body. Wily would occasionally call her down to move heavy things, but it wasn't anything extreme. Still, how dare he ask a frail old woman like her to push large crates out the way? Her spine and bones are on their last legs! She even ranted this to him, but Wily merely grumbled something about 'fixing her personality' and those words were enough for Piña to bodily tackle the box several feet away so the structure wasn't a distraction.

It didn't even hurt. Robots are very durable, apparently.

Piña ended up testing this out by running around the castle without stopping for several hours. The age soul eventually collapsed of course(and she learned the existence of E-Tanks when Wily found her crumpled on the ground), but it was the best thing she's ever done. Cross Country Track seemed far away, but knowing these robotic limits…

She was unstoppable! None those ignorant bitches would stand a chance in fighting her.

"Copy."

Piña jumped, almost flailing in surprise at the sudden voice. She whipped around, a bit uneasy as she noted the other trying to look cool by staying in the shadows again.

"Sandwich-fella?" What's with him trying to look so mysterious?

" _Shadowman,_ " He curtly corrected. "You are currently needed," Shadowman informed her cooly, red eyes narrowed in stern seriousness as usual.

"Again? Wasn't I there about...Ten minutes ago? What the hell does he want now? It's late in the night for god's sake." Piña mumbled a complaint. The other robot didn't look amused with her

"Previously you were called two hours, twenty-eight minutes and-"

"Good Lord, that's accurate.  _I did not ask for accurate._ " Piña winced, looking away.

"-Ten seconds ago." Shadowman finished firmly. "Get going."

And she was then rudely kicked out into the room with the robot scientist. Grumbling, the aged soul marched in with heavy feet. "What is it  _this_  time, sonny? It ain't moving one of those damn crates again, is it? If it is I'm gonna whoop-" Piña dumbly stared at robot on one of the counters. It was fairly small but big enough to be the median-large size of a dog.

Wily spun his chair to face her. "Excuse me," He paused, eyes seemingly amused yet still managing to hold a twinkle of annoyance. "You would  _what?-_ if I called you over to move from crates?" There was an underlying threat present, and Piña reacted on reflex.

"- _Whoop_   _in joy_  of course! You know, because uh," She tried her best not to look for an emergency exit. "Moving crates just happens to be my hobby! All sorts of fun and shit-You know!" Nailed it, horribly, but still nailed it! "So uhh, you called?" Piña began sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head as her 'nerves' ate away at her.

"Hmph." The man with sideburns huffed, flicking the deactivated robot on the table with a finger. "Come here, Copy Breakman." No room to decline the demand.

Piña nearly hesitated because the name was stupid as ever, but she her own feet to move forward. The aged soul was nearly flabbergasted at this but hid it behind her own poker face. She wisely stayed silent as Wily gestured to the robot on the table. Piña took a movement to actually observe the finished model, taking note of how inhumane it was compared to hers or even Shadowman's structure.

"This is one of the robots you'll be controlling on your new assignment." The man explained briefly. "You'll be controlling many at a time, but I know how taxing that is on any new robotmaster's systems," He didn't elaborate further. "So let's have you connect with this one, so you at  _least_  know how to perform without freezing up from your units' presence." Wily then scooped a remote off the table and placed a finger on the button.

"Let's begin."

He pressed it.

Piña balked when she saw the creature of metal begin to move. It's previously dull-grey eyes switched on to a piercing yellow. The robot stood up, eying the both of them curiously. Despite it's curiosity, the being remained still. Was it...Awaiting something? Well,  _she_  had nothing to give it. How about she just turn away from the 'life' activated in front of her very eyes.

"A-And you made it  _how_?" The aged soul sputtered, frozen as the humanoid-robot in front of her only seemed to blankly stare. ...That ain't natural!

"Scraps." Wily calmly said with a grin. He then roughly pushed his copy-robot forward, Piña muttering nonsense about 'how about we not' and 'I don't feel like getting ripped to  _fucking_ shreds, sonny,' but she didn't dare run. "Now, link up with it and use your coding to have it acknowledge you as it's master. The usual thing." The man appeared to wave in a dismissive manner.

"What thing?" Piña gasped, still looking between the robot and her gloved hands.

"You know, connect. When robot masters claim units for their own and all that jazz." He then gave her a weird look, "...Don't tell me you don't even know how to do  _that?_ " The look on his face was one close to revulsion. "...Well, can  _you?_ " There was a hint of warning in his voice. Even if the scientist was unaware of it, Piña knew if she screwed up he'd take it as a 'malfunction' with 'her' and attempt to screw with her brain.

_Hell no,_  Piña glanced up at him with a scowl. "Are clouds white? I'm  _damn_  sure I can!" She emphasized despite the fake confidence beginning to wring her fingers. The aged soul formed fists to hide the trembles. "Easy as reading a book at night."

"Good." Although judging by his tone, the scientist didn't really believe her. "Go ahead then, I don't got all day." He thankfully didn't push her again, leaving her to mentally prepare. She glanced back at him for a moment, then quickly looked away when all the man did was scowl in impatience.

Piña took a silent prayer and stepped forth.

The likely mindless robot only stared, even when she raised a hand to its face. "Err,"  _I have no idea what in God's name I have to do,_  Piña did her best not to allow the pressure to cause her to swear.  _If I fail, or not...It'll be in your will Oh-Lord…_  She mentally inquired about a 'link' or whatever Wily had called it.

Almost immediately her request was answered, the aged soul stumbling when the metal being in front of her suddenly gained orange eyes. It focused on _her_  now, but there was a sudden aura of  _friendliness_  to the creature. It saluted, and Piña could only dumbly stare as the other robot continued to wait for...Orders?

"This, Copy Breakman," Wily proudly introduced. "Is the first MKP; the leader of the lesser units." His blue eyes gleamed with pride and excitement while the robot linked with Piña barely moved from its spot.

Piña didn't look away from the saluting creature of metal. "The  _what_ now?"

"Mega-Killer-Prototype. I'm working on a few new projects and I needed a test-subject. I had a few scraps, and so here we are." Wily shrugged, strolling casually back to his magnificent computer. "Order it to take you to where the others are. You'll receive instructions on what to do next when you're registered as the official commander." He yawned, taking a sip of a mug. "Just hurry it up, will you? This morning has been far too boring for my liking."

Piña then debated on his man's sanity before numbly nodding. She scurried off without a word, nearly losing her shit when the sub-unit robot followed after her. The aged soul waited until she was several feet away from Wily's door and rounded on the robot. "Err, you gonna show me where it is? Help an old folk out. I'm still hella new at this, see?" She attempted to be friendly to a piece of metal, cringing right after she said it.

To her surprise, the seemingly mindless model gave a nod and took the lead. Piña stared at it for a few moments before trailing after the seemingly-mindless-robot, puzzled by the metalloid's ability to direct her despite the fact she asked it too.

They arrived at a door, and Piña effortlessly pushed the structure open.

Before her, were many other robots resembling the one next to her. She blankly stared ahead at the many deactivated machines, before turning to the functioning unit close by. "I don't suppose you know how to do this?"  _Or even prevent this?_ Piña could attempt directly disobeying, but Wily was the only person she knew with abilities to repair her in case she took major damage. Such damage will likely happen within the span of a few days if that Mega Man-boy found her.

For a robot child, he's awfully powerful. Skillful too, he must have an excellent training regime.

Piña shook her head, glancing back over to the model who finally moved. It raised a hand, and the other robots seemed to activate almost immediately.

The aged soul did her best not to flinch when the robots loaded up entirely, giving the both of them a salute. Seconds later, information flooded her mind, and the new instructions locked as her new goal. Piña would rather refuse it, but the urge was frankly a bit too strong for her tastes. She allowed the primary initiative to take charge, hissing when it easily done so.

Piña faintly wondered about her life goals, because leading an army of robots to town definitely wasn't one of them.

_Never in my days...Did I think I'd end up a terrorist._


	3. Clouds, Worry and Milk(*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain housekeeper was trying to enjoy her usual cloudy day...Until this happens.

The weather was strangely cloudy today, not an ounce of sunlight hitting the ground over Mega City. Trees and other greenery appeared to be dull under the lack of sun, occasionally dancing to the breeze to attract attention. No one paid the greens any mind, and the plant life was once again left out of the busy environment. Regardless of the current weather, people went above their day in their usual manner.

There wasn't anything wrong with cloudy skies. Rain may be impending, but until then; the day would remain normal and productive for many in the area.

Like a couple other people with nothing better to do, Roll Light was currently strolling in the city. She wasn't exactly without a chore, as her older brother was glued to her side as they walked down the streets. The stubborn girl had dragged him to the store, forcing all the bags in his hands as she made sure to double-check the list several times in case they had missed something.

Nevertheless; it's been a calm morning.

"Hey, Rock…" Roll called his name, eyes trailing to his own before falling back on the list. Their conversations have been pleasant along with the occasional bickering between them. Now the semi-friendly talk had broken into a silence, both siblings hesitant in touching a sensitive subject.

Roll, being the daring coyote in social conversation, decided to throw the fastball. "You haven't said anything about that one time." She casually stated, but her tone held traces of accusation.

"Eh?" Rock Light himself fumbled, a carton of milk flying out one of the bags. He yelped but was unable to reach forward with his hands full.

The milk was easily caught with one hand; Roll going as far to dust the beverage off despite a lack of dirt or dust on the sides. The birds faintly chirped as time passed, and unfortunately for her brother; his little stunt did not drop the question off the radar. He became aware of this when Roll shot him a sharp look.

"What time? You have to be more specific…" The brunette attempted to play it off, but his aversion to eye-contact proved his sincere thoughts.

Roll practically glared at him, but after a moment of viewing her brother's admission to silence; her stance changed completely. Expression softening, the blond gently smiled. "You'll continue to suffer if you don't tell us…" She warned quietly with a shake of the head. "I don't like seeing you this way, Rock." And it was the sincerity that caught the other's attention, even if only a little bit.

"I know. I'm sorry." The tune had changed, Rock's apologetic tone grating past his previous walls of defense. "I just...Don't want to talk about it. Everything has been so crazy lately. With Wily, the media, the other robots…"  _Protoman,_  but the last topic went unsaid. If he didn't have grocery bags pinning his arms down; the boy might've scratched his hair in a show of frustration. "Am I being weird?" The brunette suddenly blurted, glancing at his concerned sister. There was no change in Roll's expression as they walked further down the warm roads tempered the sun. "No seriously; am I making a big deal out of this?" His inquiry sounded tired, a hint of desperation laying at the surface.

"I think that depends on what you mean." Roll answered with a wagging finger. "Aside from your creepy silence when you think too much, or the fact you get worked up easily-" She tilted her head when her brother gave her a look of faint embarrassment. "It's not wrong to make a big deal about this. It  _is_  a big deal, Rock." Since when wasn't their situation a 'big deal'?

She's pretty confident there weren't too many countries dealing with crazed men who want to take over the world using robots. What sounds like a cheap sci-fi fic, turned into reality with her brother starring as one of the main characters. Plot twist, most of the cast were actually robots themselves. Apparently, the only way to take down robots were with robots. Stupid. Illogical. Horrible.

The milk carton looked innocent in the rays of the sun. Roll eventually placed the cold beverage in one of the bags Rock was holding, restoring the full weight of all the objects he was forced to carry. She didn't react to her brother's look of annoyance, instead, putting on a confident smile of her own.

"Well, just remember." Roll summarized. "We might be robots," And others don't think about how you might feel but… "But I'm here for you. Father, too." Her steps paused, the wind tossing a light breeze their way. "We don't want this to tear you apart. Talk to us when you're ready, okay?" With that, she fell into a pattern of playfully skipping ahead of her brother; a way of stating  _say no further as this is final._

Rock appeared to have gotten the hint, judging by his final stretch of silence as they continued their merry way down the slabs of concrete. They passed a park, observing laughing children from within before finally leaving the area. The delicate quiet was gently touched on, ripples of trust and gratefulness bleeding onto the dense layer of suffocation to provide a breath of fresh air.

"Thanks...Roll." It was unknown if he'd take up her words, but the kindness and offer were far too great  _not_  to acknowledge. She would've kicked him if he decided  _not_  to listen. "I'll keep that in mind." She replied with a hum of content, and Rock was unable to keep a smile off his face. "You're the best." His final comment nearly caused her to stumble but Roll recovered with a hasty dusting off her dress. To say she was pleased would be an understatement.

The blond brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Of course." She agreed with a nod and straight lined face of a lady. "Anyway, we're several blocks from home. Father might've still fell asleep again, so we should go wake him up once more when we arrive." Roll finally recovered, turning left and right before crossing the street with her sibling. "I'll pack the groceries." Only because she was terrible at waking up their father.

"Got it." Rock agreed, and that was that.

They arrived at the house, Roll opening the door for her sibling to get inside with all the bags he held. He wouldn't have gotten in, otherwise. She moved to stroll inside but froze in realization. "Wait, what type of milk did we buy?" Roll turned heel to look outside and observe the greenery. The clouds remained dark, but no droplets of water descended from the sky.

"Er," There was a shuffle of movement and plastic. Rock finally lifted the carton of milk from earlier, eying it. "Two percent?" His confusion turned to horror seconds later. The girl behind him snatched the carton with a frown, inspecting it closely. Surely enough, it  _was_  two percent milk.

"We were supposed to buy  _skim!_ " Roll twitched as if her whole system decided to malfunction for a specific moment. As if she were the wind; Roll dashed back outside. A firm grip on the milk; the blond held a simple goal. She ignored her brother's call for her to come back, to not leave him to the fishes. "At least  _attempt_  his breakfast by yourself!" She yelled through the wind brushing her dress and hair.

"All I can do is make coffee!  _With milk!_ " She heard her brother groan before escaping conversation due to the distance range between them.

It didn't take long for her to end up back in the store and returning the milk for the actual type her father needed. Roll held onto the receipt in her dress pockets to avoid conflict, and so she had a smooth ride to the line after picking up the desired beverage. As she waited, her eyes wandered to the people buying products and more. Children stayed with their respective parent, pointing out the sweets and other things they wanted for lunch today. Some adults were quiet and observing the savings and sales this week had to offer.

Roll was in that position moments ago until she had to receive the milk for her out-of-whack, father. These daily life activities humans participate in…

...It made her feel normal.

She was designed to help around the house after all. A personal house-keeper.

Sometimes Roll wondered if there was anything else she could do aside from that. Don't get her wrong, she's pretty content with her life. A loving father and brother, her daily chores and more. This was something most robots wouldn't have, let alone experience. Far too many robots are treated like trash, and her brother just happens to be famous for saving the world. They have some immunity from that treatment.

Despite this; Roll Light was unsatisfied.

Perhaps it was because of her brother's predicament. His constant battles were weighing him down. Occasionally he'd act irrationally for the simplest things, and this would alarm Roll to no end. Rock has also grown a bit jumpy and as his sister; Roll felt she needed to do something. However, she's just a housekeeper robot. What can she do but cook, clean and organize? Is she really destined for the sidelines while her brother suffers?

It's frustrating.

"Hello? Little miss?" A voice called out, disrupting her internal musing.

Roll glanced up to meet the cashier. She's been suck in her spot for a while due to her heavy thoughts and the line cleared up. Fortunately, there was no one behind her, but that didn't stop how awkward the situation became.

"It's your turn." The kind man behind the counter smiled at her politely.

Roll nearly sputtered, instead, rushing forwards and placing the skim milk on the surface. A hand gripped her dress as she nodded hurriedly. "I'm sorry! I was just…" She couldn't continue and winced. "Sorry." The word was repeated a bit softer this time. Thankfully, the cashier was understanding; the only action he did was wave her off in friendly dismissal.

"It's fine. Happens to the best of us." He scanned the milk and Roll swiftly gave him the correct amount of money. The receipt was given, and the blond gave the man a tiny wave as she left the store. The automatic doors slid open when she came near. She caught sight of pigeons nearby; the little gray birds pecking at the ground.

"Have a nice day!" The cashier called.

"You too!" Roll politely replied as she walked back onto the streets. The cloudy skies continued to move as time passed, and the blond finally made her way past the waiting birds. She watched them for a moment as her feet pulled her along the road. Seconds later, the birds took flight. They flew away quickly without looking back. The pigeons sounded startled but Roll knew it wasn't her.

A small metallic sound caught her attention.

Her walking pace slowed and Roll turned toward the corner.

Roll quickly slammed her from behind a wall of one of the stores, attempting to stay out of sight when a bunch of robots started to pass her.

Those robots were certainly not the city's norm. The design and obvious combat weapons they had were created by…

 _Are we seriously having a Wily Attack right now?_  Miffed, she glared at the robots as they continued to march past.  _Why can't my brother ever catch a break?_  Roll seethed but her own thoughts quieted down when she caught sight of a familiar sunbathed scarf leading the numbers. The red and gray pointed to the most obvious robot, but the accessories are really what told Roll all she needed to know.

 _...Protoman?_  Or was it still Breakman?  _Agh, who cares! He's attacking the city,_  People started to panic and some screamed. She watched the combat robots begin to surround a group of trapped pedestrians.  _They need help!_  Roll didn't have a weapon. She never did, her only defense was her broom, and such resided back home.

She grabbed a resting pipe on the ground nearby and studied her reflection in the shiny metal.

 _I shouldn't be doing this._  Her brother should be here instead of her.  _He's_ the combat robot. She's just a housekeeper. Oh,  _why_  did this occur when only Roll went back into the city? All by herself and stranded due to her hiding spot; did her brother know what was going on yet? Then she could wait it out...But no. The blond can't do that; people needed help. ...Can a housekeeper even protect anyone? She failed to do it before.

 _Come on, Roll._  She told herself as her robotic vision watched someone fall to the ground after tripping. One of the robots slowly approached the downed person with heavy feet, sluggish turning to view the fallen person who shielded himself.  _Don't be selfish. You might be able to do something._

Her feet moved as her mind caught up, and with a swift swing; Roll snapped the robot's head to the side. She heard a gasp from behind her, but the blond refused to turn around in the chaos. It turns out her hit did almost nothing, and the metal being swiftly turned it's head to her like an owl in the night. A familiar rush of panic raced through her, and she stabbed the pipe into the robot's head to correct her error.

This time, the robot screeched static before collapsing to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Roll wanted to tremble at her rare deed, but instead, placed on a brave face and turned to the man struggling to get up. She ran to kneel next to him and aid him in standing. "A-Are you alright?" He was shaking, but thankfully otherwise unharmed. A dim nod was given, indicating his not-seriously-harmed status. Despite this, Roll could tell the shock was hindering his movement a little, and she aided in bringing him back to his feet. "There we go...Come on, we don't have time. Let's move!"

She guided him a few steps until another kind soul approached with worried eyes and asked to guide the man away; Roll quickly found out this was his brother after a moment of questioning and allowed it. She waved them off while they shot her grateful looks. As they walked away, Roll couldn't help but study the man's limp over the sounds of chaos. She slowly turned back to watch the robots further ahead.

The housekeeper darted forward, feet swift as she made it further ahead than the slow marching robots. Roll once again took to a corner and hid behind it, regarding their movements as they began to once again march past. She caught sight Protoman further up, apparently giving orders with one of the many metallic beings in the attack. The robot by his side held orange eyes, apparently one of the leaders in the group aside from Protoman directing the assault.

 _I don't think I'll ever understand why people want to hurt others..._  Her robotic body was not built for this violence. Didn't she already help one person? Why didn't the blond go to safety yet? ... _I'm not sure I want to._  Other people might be hurt. Roll could still detect distress from many of the people in the area, and those who were injured had no choice but to hide until everything was all done and said. They were sitting ducks, waiting to be slaughtered if caught.

She threw a stone.

Roll didn't even notice she did until colorful swears reached her range of hearing. Her rock had hit Protoman in the side of his head, now laying a small distance away from the impact. The slightly winded robot kept cursing but quieted down, and he glared daggers in her direction. His gaze was most definitely a death stare, adding on with the heavy frown and fists at his sides.

Almost immediately, all robots turned to her with hostile ratings.

_...Whoops?_

Several of them rushed her, and Roll ran off with a yell of trepidation. Thankfully, there seemed to be fewer people up ahead or she would've been forced to run in a random direction. Unfortunately, she could hear the steps of pursuers mere feet away from her own shoes.  _I'm not going to make it,_  Her thoughts filled her with dread. The only escape route was a closeby ally, as she might be able to maneuver her way out through there. She knew the city like the back of her hand. She just...Needed to...Reach it!

 _Faster, move faster!_  Her processors screamed as the concrete below offered no help but its smooth surface.

Her front met the hard concrete seconds later, brutally tackled into the ground by one of the quicker robots. A shriek left her as her sensors registered pain of light scraps against her robot skin. Immediately, she struggled but the metallic being pinned her arms and dragged her up like a sack of rice. With her feet no longer able to touch the ground; Roll kicked forwards and yelled in fury. There wasn't much point in doing it, but she had hoped for the slight chance of escaping the tight grip.

The blond quieted when the robot took her to the director of this crazed assault.

 _Oh no,_  Her mind screamed.  _He'll kill me. Or use me as a hostage to kill Rock._  The latter option filled her with newfound rage and bitterness.  _Not again!_  Her databanks unhelpfully brought up bad memories of Rock attempting to rescue her and always getting injured because of her carelessness.  _Darn it, not again!_  She stared into those black coal shades, staring down Protoman despite her obvious capture. He stared back at her, somewhat (confused?) surprised by her presence as  _if_  she didn't live in this city too.

She finally opened her mouth, ignoring the grip hurting her arms and the gravity dragging her weight. Roll summoned up her strength, prepared for the consequences.

"So. You're _still_ with Doctor Wily. Even after what you did." Her words were poison, fueled by the many possible outcomes of this entire event.

"I should've known."

In a way, it hurt, but she knew this reveal would hurt her brother a lot more than her.

And that fact? It hurt her ten times more than the scratches on her skin and the pressure on her arms.

It began to drizzle, and Roll continued to level the robot in front of her with a stare of hellfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't many stories including Roll, so I decided to give it a shot. Piña once again takes the lead as third-person in the next chapter.
> 
> If you're looking for another chapter with Piña though...You might want to check out 'Cookie Confidence', a bonus story about her human life.


End file.
